


Bath time

by MagnetForStupidity (Rattchet)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Bath Time, Edging, F/M, Female Reader, Reader Insert, Vaginal Sex, bit of praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattchet/pseuds/MagnetForStupidity
Summary: Bath time with Rainy boy! Sounds sweet, right? Maybe less than you expected.
Relationships: Rain Ghoul/Reader, Water Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Bath time

You settle against the chest behind you in the warm water, sighing in pleasure as Rain reaches up and grasps your chin, tilting your head towards his. The ghoul places a gentle kiss on your lips, his other hand moving between your thighs. You breathe in sharply as his long fingers slip between your folds; Rain silences your cry with his tongue, stroking over your clit teasingly. He breaks away from your mouth, using his other hand to bring your wrist to his lips. You try in vain to steady your breathing as Rain kisses your pulse, moving up to kiss your palm before lacing his fingers through yours. He shifts his hips up, causing you to moan as his cock slides deeper inside you. The water ghoul alternates between kissing and biting at your neck as he speeds up his fingers minutely on your sensitive nub. 

It continues like this for a while, Rain enjoying the hot bath with you in his arms, your cunt wrapped so perfectly around him. He teases you to the edge, backing down before you can fall, relishing in the whimpers escaping you when you’re denied release. 

"Rain, please," you whisper, looking back at his flushed expression. The water ghoul smiles and nuzzles your cheek softly, a misleading gesture. He pulls up suddenly, pushing you to lay over the edge of the tub, not caring as water sloshes over the side. 

You cry out as he enters you from behind gently, a groan emanating from his chest. He growls as he leans over you, licking at your ear with his forked tongue, "As you wish." 

You grip the edge of the tub tightly as he begins a slow rhythm, his hands caressing whatever skin he could reach. He places kisses on your shoulders, trailing his teeth over skin as one hand grips your hip. The other snakes around your front, returning to rub over your clit as he slides in and out of you. 

His pace falters as your channel grips him tightly, your moans signaling your end is right on the precipice. He continues his slow thrusts but picks up the speed of his fingers, keening as you shout his name. 

Rain halts his hips as your body trembles, stroking over your thighs and moving his hands back up your body. He pulls you back to his chest, guiding you both to sit back in the water. The ghoul purrs as he cards his fingers into your hair. "You're doing so well for me, love. You're so beautiful, shattering around me," he slathers on the praise as you catch your breath. 

You relax back against him, turning your face to ask for a kiss. He smiles softly, nuzzling the tip of your nose with his. His lips brush yours lightly before he uses his grip in your hair to tug your head back. 

"But I'm not done with you yet," he growls, biting a bruise onto your throat.


End file.
